Woes of a father
by Green Lily 96
Summary: Set after Lupin's encounter with Harry but before he goes back to Tonks, don't own anything but the idea! Father/Son bonding!


**This** **literally** **just** **came** **into** **my** **head** **earlier**, **plus** **there** **aren't** **enough** **fics** **with** **Lyall** **in**!

**Plus, I may be English but I love the Welsh so not offence was intended! Honestly, my half-brother and sister are half Welsh!**

* * *

Slowly he made his way up the lane towards number 23. Remus hadn't been here for three years, and the last time he'd been in deep self-pity too. He had forgotten how near to the St George's Channel the house was and he could almost taste the sea air. Well, at least it's a clear day. A nice, sunny August morning and he was near the coast of west Wales instead of being at home with his wife in Essex. He took a quick glance at the house he passed, number 19. Two more to go.

Number twenty-three looked exactly the same as it had done three years ago. The lavender was overgrown and the window which looked into the kitchen was still missing a chunk of wood from the side - probably the cat from number eighteen.

"Remus! Sut mae?" A voice behind him said. Remus turned and saw Mrs Watkins from next door. He smiled, trying to mask the feeling of dread. This woman, who he'd known since ten, only seemed to speak Welsh and he hadn't used the language since he was nineteen, eighteen years ago! He was rescued by the arrival of her husband Mr Watkins.

"Alright Remus? How's it going?"

"Not too bad. Yourself?"

"Ah, our grandson, did you ever meet little Jacob, well, he's just gotten into Cardiff studying medicine!"

"That's wonderful." Remus said truthfully. Well, it was but he wasn't here to stand around and have a chat. Not with the Watkins', anyway.

"Do you know if _he's _in?" Remus asked, jerking his head towards the door he was in front of.

"Aye, he should be. Far too early to be down at the Slaughtered Pheasant. He's even been learning Welsh, we've had him 'round twice a week."

"Excellent. Well, perhaps I'll see you around." Remus turned and tapped on the door, personally thinking that the only time he'd see those two by choice was when everyone else had died from a horrific pandemic. The door soon swung open and Remus found himself face to face with his father.

"Wondered when I'd be seeing you." Lyall muttered.

"Well, I'm here now," Said Remus tersely. "Can I come in?"

"I s'pose. Save you trying to think of an excuse to get away from those two." Remus sighed as he stepped inside and closed the door. Lyall was already walking off to the kitchen.

"They were standing just there."

"So? Shouldn't be listening to our conversation, should they? Mind you, I've never heard her speak English, he's not much better. They liked your mam though, that's all that mattered." Remus came and sat down at the table, opposite his father. Lyall studied him for a moment.

"I thought you were taking that potion, you've got more scars than last time." Remus ran a hand through his hair.

"I was doing a job for Dumbledore. Working, well, living alongside werewolves. Taking Wolfsbane would have been a bit of a give away. Some of these are more recent, my friend Bill's wedding was interrupted by Death Eaters." Lyall chuckled, making Remus frown.

"Was it when the Vicar asked if he knew a reason why they should not be married?" Lyall asked, amusement seeping through his voice and even Remus couldn't help but smile.

"No, it was the reception. They were looking for Harry, James' son." At the mention of his late friends son, Remus felt irritated.

"You don't need to tell me who Harry is, Remus! They didn't find him, did they?" Remus shook his head. Yes, Harry, Ron and Hermione had escaped, but after their little meeting he doubted whether his former pupil would want to see him again.

"I sense there's something you're keeping from me; just like your mother, you are." That was enough to make Remus laugh humourlessly. Hope wouldn't have physically hurt someone for telling the truth.

"I've done something really bad, dad. I hate myself for it."

"Let's hear the worst, then." Remus looked down at the table, not wanting to see what his father would look like afterwards.

"I think, well, I'm ninety percent sure I've turned someone into one of me." Remus didn't need to look up, he knew Lyall would be wearing a look of shock, most likely mingled with horror. After what felt like years, his father spoke.

"Then you'll offer them help. You won't slink away like a coward, and don't look so angry at me 'cause I get the feeling that's exactly what you've done. First, you'll need to confirm that this person is like you. If they are then you help, tell them what they'll go through and accompany them for their transformation. Now, as for this potion you can take, I'm no expert but I'll have a go making it for you both. Now, who is this other person?" Remus took a deep breath in. This part would make it so much worse, but he had to tell him.

"It's my son or daughter. I got married, now my wife's pregnant." Remus waited. And waited. Finally, his father spoke.

"Honestly, did you _ever _listen to the healers, or me?" His tone was impossible to make out, but if he had to venture a guess Remus would guess his father was ashamed. Time to make it even more terrible.

"No." He admitted honestly, sneaking a look at his father. To his surprise, Lyall was grinning.

"What's so funny?" He demanded, realising as he said it that he sounded like a five year old who had said something amusing without knowing it.

"Oh Remus, lycanthropy can't be inherited! You complete and utter idiot! Now, where was my invitation?"

"What invitation?" Remus asked, confused and at the same time elated. The child would be normal!

"You said you got married, where was my invite?"

"Well, it was very quiet. Dora's parents weren't there, either. Just two people we didn't really know, they were the witnesses."

"Her parents chose not to come, or weren't invited?" Lyall queried with a shrewd smile.

"The latter." Remus said. Lyall shook his head at his son's antics.

"In the name of Merlin, Remus! Now, tell me about your wife."

"Right, well, her full name's Nymphadora," Even from here he could hear her reprimanding him for using the name, "everyone calls her Tonks, which was her surname. Erm, you remember my friend Sirius, she's his cousin. She's also an Auror, plus a metamorphmagus so she usually has bright pink hair. Very determined and, erm, forceful. Almost always gets her own way. Oh, and never give her anything fragile, as she's very clumsy and it's almost a rule of thumb that anything she owns will have to be repaired at some point." Lyall chuckled.

"I never thought that my daughter-in-law would be some pink haired Auror. You'll have to bring her over some time, that would keep the Watkins' away from me for a while!" Remus put his hand over his eyes.

"Dad for God's sake, they're looking out for you like I asked them to." Lyall narrowed his eyes.

"So it's your fault I'm having to learn this stupid language! I'm a Scot, Remus, not a Welshie like you and your mam!" Remus stood up extremely fast. He had to get back to Dora before he begged his father to let him hide here forever instead.

"Alright, sorry, I didn't mean to insult you! I don't mind you Welsh that much-"

"You didn't. I've got to get back to Dora." Lyall smiled broadly.

"Excellent! Now remember, you walked out so she won't be very happy, plus her hormones are all up the creek, so don't think you'll have gotten away with it. Probably something you did two years ago will be mentioned against you! I wouldn't be surprised if she hexes you into the middle of next month!"

"Right, I'll bear that in mind-"

"Where's she from? Lyall interrupted.

"Billericay, why?"

"Well, them next door hate the English more than the us Scots! I'm off to wind them up. Now, keep me updated or I'll be coming to Essex myself to look for you." Remus laughed and, after assuring him he would receive an owl if anything happened, he apparated to the Tonks family home.

* * *

Praying silently that he wouldn't encounter Andromeda until after he'd seen Dora, Remus unlocked the front door and stepped inside.

"Dora?" He called, regretting it almost instantly. She was sat right there, in the living room on the sofa, a plate of what looked like strawberries, cheese and ketchup next to her. Well, Lily had had weirder cravings. The thing that made him uncomfortable was the way she walked so calmly up to him.

"Prove you're Remus." She said, very neutrally, not even reaching for her wand which was safely looped in her belt.

"The first time we met I had to intervene as you were about to arrest Sirius and take him to the Ministry, mainly because Kingsley and Mad-Eye neglected to inform you of his innocence." Dora nodded, then turned her back on him. Remus was about to ask her something when she turned and her hand collided sharply against his face. So much so that he staggered slightly. Well, he should have forseen that really. He had to tell her the great news, though!

"Dora, the baby won't be a werewolf." He managed to say.

"Yes, I already knew that. I asked the healer when I found out. But you were already out of the door so I didn't get a chance." She was hissing at him and also had a glint in her eyes which (rather unsettlingly) reminded him of Bellatrix Lestrange when she came down on her prey. Remus knew he was about to endure a whole lot more than a slap around the face.


End file.
